Camping
by Sha-Ra-kun
Summary: Kegilaan Sora dkk saat kemping. Temen-temen banyak yang bilang kalau nih fic boleh aja jadi rated T, ya sudah, saya ganti dari M jadi T. Terinspirasi dari cerita SpongeBob. XD


**Kingdom Hearts jelas bukan milik saya.  
><strong>

**Diambil dari episode SB.  
><strong>

**Rated for language! I've got to warn you guys!**

**Hmm.. udah ganti dari M jadi T, tapi bahasa masih kasar.  
><strong>

**OOC. Humor amat garing.  
><strong>

**Don't like? Don't read!  
><strong>

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Pada sore hari di hari Minggu, terdapat 8 orang (Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Riku, Axel, Kairi, Namine dan Xion) yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kemping. Meskipun yang terlihat hanya ada 7 orang yang bekerja, sedangkan yang satunya lagi.

"Haaah, indahnya langit, angin segar sore hari, suara kicauan burung yang merdu, dan.."

"Dan bisakah lo berhenti ngoceh, lalu bantu kita?" kesal Kairi pada Sora yang sedari tadi hanya santai-santai saja.

"Iya tuh, kesel liatnya" dumel Roxas.

"Gue bantu apa coba? Yayang gue Namine sibuk bikin resep untuk makan malam bareng ama Xion, gue kan bukan cowok yang ngerti masakan! Ventus ama Riku terus-terusan sibuk ama tuh tenda yang dari tadi gak kelar-kelar juga, tadi gue mau bantu mereka, tapi merekanya malah ngomel gak jelas! Axel lagi ngebelah kayu bakar, kalo gue salah potong bisa-bisa malah gue yang kebakar!" oceh Sora pada Roxas dan Kairi.

"Ngapain kek, nyari air, nyari kayu bakar" kata Roxas pada Sora.

"Okeh, gue nyari kayu bakar aja dah" Sora langsung ngeloyor pergi mencari kayu bakar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Karena suara gaduh yang dikeluarkan Axel, Vanitas yang sedang santai di kasurnya jadi terganggu, dengan perasaan kesal yang sangat, dia langsung keluar rumahnya dan memarahi mereka semua.

"Woi! Gue lagi menikmati hari libur gue, lo pada malah merusaknya! Sialan! Lagian lo semua lagi ngapain sih? Pada ngumpul di sini!" teriak Vanitas, do'i keluar rumah hanya memakai boxer warna merah.

Sora yang baru pulang dari hijrah mencari kayu bakar langsung ngomong, "Lo buta apa emang udah katarak? Jelas-jelas kami semua pada mau kemping, cengoh lo"

"Kemping? Tidur di luar dengan jarak 5 meter dari rumah lo, lo bilang kemping?" ejek Vanitas.

"Itu lebih baik daripada jadi orang yang hanya santai-santai di dalam rumah di ruangan yang hangat dan meminum segelas teh sambil membaca buku porno" kata Sora.

"Idih.. Sora, berarti lo juga sering santai di rumah sambil baca buku porno? Kok bisa-bisanya sih Namine punya cowok norak bin mesum kayak lo" ucap Kairi jijik.

"HACUHH!" Namine bersin, _'Wah, ada yang ngomongin gue nih'_ batin Namine.

"Udah deh, dari tadi kalian ribut terus tapi gak selese-selese. Udah bagi-bagi tugas belom sih? Tuh dua bocah juga gak bener nyiapin tendanya" tanya Vanitas pada Kairi sembari menunjuk Ventus dan Riku.

"Oh, iya. Gue lupa, tadi kan semua langsung ngelakuin kegiatan tanpa perintah gue, padahal udah ada daftar tugasnya" ucap Kairi sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Cih" decak Vanitas.

"Oi semua! Ke sini dulu! Gue mau bacain pembagian tugasnya!" teriak Roxas pada mereka berlima.

Setelah semuanya duduk secara normal seperti yang dilakukan manusia, Roxas langsung berbicara.

"1. Ketuhanan yang maha esa, 2. Kemanusiaan yang adil dan.. huh?" semua memandang heran Roxas.

"Itu sih teks Pancasila, goblok! Sini, gue aja yang baca!" Riku menyambar kertas yang dipegang Roxas.

"Dua kilo telur, satu liter susu, empat bungkus.. hah?" semua memandang heran Riku.

"Perasaan lo makin goblok dibandingin ama Roxas, itu sih daftar belanjaan Kairi, odong! Udah, gue aja yang baca!" Vanitas menyambar dengan kasar kertas dari tangan Riku.

"Sora ama Axel, lo berdua yang urus tenda. Roxas, lo bersihin WC gue. Riku, lo pijitin pundak gue. Namine ama Xion, lo berdua beresin kamar gue dong. Terus.." semua memandang horor Vanitas.

"Oke, oke.. ini yang bener.. Sora ama Roxas nyari air buat minum sekalian nyari ikan. Axel ama Riku berdiriin tenda. Ventus pinjem peralatan masak ke tetangga. Kairi, Namine ama Xion yang masak makan malam"

"Nah, lo ngapain?" tanya Ventus pada Vanitas.

"Ngawur lo! Gue kan nggak ikut acara kalian! Gue mau cabut ke kamar!" Vanitas melempar kertas itu pada Ventus.

Setelah di bagi tugas. Mereka semua langsung menyebar untuk melakukan tugas masing-masing.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sora and Roxas**

"Eh, Rox.. lo ngerasa si Vanitas aneh gak?" tanya Sora yang sibuk sendiri menampung air di sungai.

"Aneh apa'an? Dia kan tiap hari emang aneh" jawab Roxas yang sedang mengincar ikan gede yang terus muter-muter seakan nantang dia di sekitar kakinya.

"Bukan itu maksud gue sompret, kenapa tadi dia keluar rumah cuma pake boxer gitu" kata Sora sambil memutar matanya.

"Jiah, ngapain lo tanya gue? Tanya aja langsung ama tuh makhluk. Ngomong-ngomong lo mau gak tanding siapa yang paling banyak dapet ikan?" tantang Roxas dengan senyum sinis.

"Wah, berani juga lo nantang gue, okeh, siapa takut?"

"Ready.. GO!" lalu dua manusia ini dengan ganasnya menombak si ikan memakai tombak yang sempat-sempatnya mereka colong dari rumah Cid.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kairi, Namine and Xion**

"Eh! Ngapain lo masukin itu?" kaget Kairi pas ngeliat Xion memasukkan suatu benda yang mencurigakan ke dalam panci.

"Hei! Itu jangan ikut-ikutan dicampur dong!" teriak Namine pada Xion yang lagi-lagi mencampurkan sesuatu ke panci.

"Ya elah, kalian berisik amat, diem kek" kata Xion.

"Yekh, gue gak mau deh makan nih masakan, pasti gak enak" ucap Kairi sambil menahan untuk muntah.

"Gue juga, WA! Emangnya itu halal dimakan?" teriak Namine lagi pada Xion.

"Meneketongseng" sahut Xion dengan senyum iblis.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Axel and Riku (and Ventus)**

"Rik, paku.. paku" kata Axel yang sedang memegang palu.

"Nih" Riku memberikan paku itu pada Axel.

Axel kaget ngeliat paku yang diberikan Riku, "Buset dah, lo ngapain bawa paku payung?" teriak Axel.

"Katanya kan boleh bawa paku apa aja?" ucap Riku.

"Gila lo, emangnya paku payung bisa nahan nih tambang tenda?" teriak Axel lagi.

"Ya gak bisa lah, gimana sih lo ini?" ejek Riku santai abis.

"Kampret lo!" Axel menjitak kepala Riku.

"Oi oi.. ngapain sih? Tendanya udah selese belom?" tanya Ventus yang tiba-tiba dateng.

"Ini nih si Riku, disuruh bawa paku dia malah bawa paku payung! Karatan lagi!" Axel ngasih liat paku payung itu ke Ventus.

"Ya udah, pake kayu aja 'nape? Kan biar lebih kuat, lagian emangnya paku bisa kuat nahan tambang? Mikir dong, bro!" kata Ventus sambil mengetuk kepalanya.

Akhirnya setelah dibantu Ventus, tendanya sudah siap dipakai.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Makan malam**

"Nih, makan sampe habis!" kata Xion sambil membagikan sup mencurigakan pada mereka berlima (Kairi dan Namine gak mau makan)

Semua rada ogah-ogahan saat melihat sup yang gak jelas enak atau nggak, tapi akhirnya mereka mau makan juga.

"Wah! Enak nih!" kata Axel.

"Ya, bener!" kata Sora dan Roxas.

"Weh? Gue gak nyangka ternyata daging ulet bulu enak dimakan" ucap Kairi jijik.

"Iya, tuh.. Xion juga masukin keledai yang kebetulan nongol di depan kami bertiga ke dalam sup, tanpa niat nyembelih lagi" sambung Namine.

Riku melotot dengan ekor keledai yang masih bergelantungan di mulutnya, "WHAT?" teriaknya. Kompak semua langsung muntahin sup itu.

"HOEK! Gue tarik ucapan gue tadi! Habis gue tau nih masakan dari apa, rasanya jadi aneh!" teriak Axel.

"PHEH! Rasanya lebih parah dari kecoak bakar!" kata Sora.

"Emangnya lo pernah makan kecoak bakar? Aneh lo, Sor!" ucap Roxas pada Sora.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY TO ME?" Sora monyong ke arah Roxas.

"YOU SICK! THAT'S ENOUGH?" Roxas juga monyong ke arah Sora.

"Makanya gue gak mau kasih tau nih sup dari apa, nanti nafsu makan kalian ilang deh" kata Xion santai.

"Nafsu makan gue udah keburu lenyap! Udah, mending kita langsung pertunjukan aja!" teriak Ventus.

"Okaaay" jawab mereka bertujuh.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Pertunjukan dimulai dari Axel. Axel melakukan atraksi sembur api, yang akhirnya dia jadi pingsan karena keracunan minyak. Namine, Kairi dan Xion nyanyi trio, yang akhirnya ditembak bazooka oleh Vanitas dari rumahnya karena suara cempreng mereka bertiga. Ventus dan Riku bikin atraksi sepak bola api satu lawan satu, yang akhirnya mereka berdelapan dihajar Vanitas karena bola api Ventus dan Riku masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela.

"Kacau amat sih acara malamnya" kata Ventus kecewa.

"Iya, nih. Jepit rambut gue juga ilang gara-gara bazooka Vanitas tadi" ucap Namine yang masih mencari jepitnya.

"Tinggal kita berdua nih, Sor" kata Roxas, dia nyodok perut kerempeng Sora.

"Ya, Rox!" Sora balas dengan menjitak kepala Roxas.

Mereka berdua malah jadi berantem sendiri, yang membuat Riku jadi uring-uringan.

"WOI! Lo berdua tuh mau 'atraksi hidup mati' hah? Cepetan, gue keburu ngantuk!" teriak Riku.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti berantem, Sora dan Roxas mengeluarkan saxophone dari tas mereka.

"Nih, dengerin ya" Roxas memberikan aba-aba pada Sora.

Mereka meniup saxophone mereka, suara yang mereka keluarkan benar-benar jelek bin cempreng binti ajubilah.

Semua tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi yang ketakutan, Ventus yang menyadarinya, langsung melempar bakso ke lubang saxophone mereka.

"Makan nih!" teriaknya, bakso yang dia lempar sukses mendarat di tenggorokan mereka berdua.

Sora dan Roxas pingsan seketika, Ventus segera lari ke arah mereka.

"Ya, begitu, terus, kunyah kunyah kunyah dan telaaan, merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ventus pada Sora dan Roxas.

"DENGAR YA! GUE MASIH BAIK-BAIK AJA SAMPE LO NGELEMPAR BENDA ITU KE GUE!" teriak Sora dan Roxas barengan, Roxas meremas kerah Ventus.

"Tapi itu gak boleh.." kata Ventus.

"Hah?" sahut mereka berdua.

"Bener, kita gak boleh meniup saxophone di alam luar pas malam hari, karena itu akan menarik perhatian hiu darat" sambung Riku.

"Hiu darat? Mereka itu gak ada!" teriak Roxas marah-marah.

"Apa maksud lo?" kata Axel.

"Bener kata Roxas, hiu darat itu gak nyata" ucap Sora membenarkan kata-kata Roxas.

"Nggak! Mereka itu ada dan nyata! Itu dijelaskan di Month's Fake News!" kata Namine, dia memberikan majalah yang dia maksud pada Sora.

"Hah? 'Hiu darat, pegasus, buaya terbang dan kebo bertubuh manusia itu benar-benar ada'?" kata Sora saat membaca majalah.

"Dan itu juga menjadi berita utama di Fiction Monthly April Issue!" ucap Xion, dia mengeluarkan majalah dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Roxas.

"Heh? 'Aku menikah dengan hiu darat dan memiliki 20 anak'?" Roxas mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa-apaan nih? Berita yang bikin manusia di dunia jadi bego' aja! Kenapa juga kalian percaya ama berita gadungan kayak gini?" teriak Sora.

"Bener, semua berita ini gak masuk akal!" bela Roxas.

"Tapi, ini sungguhan, say!" kata Xion pada Roxas.

Roxas memegang kedua pundak Xion, "Gak apa-apa, say. Percaya ama a'a. Nanti hiu darat itu pasti langsung takut ama gigi kinlong a'a. Nih.." Roxas langsung memperlihatkan giginya yang kinclong kayak bohlam 8 watt. Mata Xion buta sementara.

"Buset dah, kok lo bisa punya gigi kayak gitu?" tanya Sora.

Roxas ngomong dengan bangganya, "Cuma pake sikat besi ama bayclin, terus pake super pel biar wangi. Kata nyokap, gue mesti punya gigi yang sehat. Gue bawa kok sikatnya, mau pinjem?"

"Ah, nggak. Gue pilih yang normal aja. Cara lo itu kelewat gelo tau gak?" sahut Sora.

"Halah.. bilang aja lo iri ama gue, palingan nanti lo bakal nyongkel gigi gue pake linggis"

"WHAT? NEVER!" teriak Sora. _'Gigi lo malah jadi pembawa malapetaka, tau!'_ batin Sora.

Tiba-tiba Sora memiliki ide, lalu dia menarik baju Roxas. Sora membisiki apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Sora dan Roxas berpandangan beberapa detik, lalu mereka tersenyum.

"Oke, kembali ke masalah hiu darat. Kita bakal ikut kalian deh. Apa aja yang gak boleh kami berdua lakuin?" tanya Sora.

"Jangan meniup saxophone" jawab Ventus.

"Baik, kami bisa hindari hal itu" ucap Roxas.

"Jangan memakai topi sombrero" sambung Axel.

"Lalu?" Sora dan Roxas mengeluarkan catatan kecil.

"Jangan menggerakkan lampu senter dengan cepat, itu juga sangat menarik perhatiannya" kata Riku.

"Lo pasti bercanda dengan itu" ucap Sora.

"Jangan memakan keju" sambung Kairi.

"Yang kotak atau tabung?" tanya Roxas.

Kairi berbisik dengan Namine, "Yang tabung gak apa-apa, tapi yang kotak, hindari yang jenis itu"

"Jangan pakai sepatu balet" ucap Xion. Sora dan Roxas mengangguk kecil.

"DAN JANGAN PERNAH" wajah Namine, Kairi dan Xion berubah jadi sangat menyeramkan.

"SEKALIPUN LO BERDUA" wajah Riku, Ventus dan Axel berubah jadi super duper ultra mega hyper boomer menyeramkan.

"MENARI KAYAK ORANG GILA DENGAN IRINGAN LAGU 'TAK GENDONG'!" teriak mereka berenam.

"Waw.. ternyata banyak juga yang harus kami hindari" kata Roxas.

"Iya.. mereka itu benar-benar menyeramkan" Namine, Kairi dan Xion saling berpelukan.

"Tapi, gue ngerasa kita dalam bahaya..." ucap Sora menakuti mereka semua.

"Ke.. kenapa?"

"Karena..." Roxas dan Sora menyeringai lalu mereka dengan cepat pergi ke suatu tempat dan kembali sambil membawa barang-barang yang menarik perhatian hiu darat.

"Oh.. tidak..." kata Kairi kaget.

"Iya.." ucap Sora dan Roxas masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"SORA! ROXAS! JANGAN LAKUKAN!" teriak Namine, Kairi dan Xion.

Namun, Sora dan Roxas tidak mempedulikan teriakan mereka bertiga dan terus menari gaje kayak orang sarap dengan iringan lagu 'Tak Gendong'.

"Gimana nih? Bentar lagi hiu darat bakal dateng!" teriak Xion ketakutan.

"Tenang! Kita buat aja segitiga siku-siku!" kata Ventus.

"Ah, iya bener! Itu seperti yang tertulis di Fiction Monthly April Issue, cara untuk menghindari serangan hiu darat!" kata Namine sambil memperlihatkan majalahnya Xion.

Lalu, mereka berenam segera membuat 2 segitiga siku-siku, segitiga ke satu diisi Namine, Kairi dan Xion. Segitiga ke dua diisi Ventus, Riku dan Axel.

"Mwahyahyahyahyahya! Liat! Kami berdua udah lakuin semua hal yang menarik perhatian hiu darat! Tapi dia gak dateng juga!" kata Sora dan Roxas.

"Itu karena lo gak bener pake topinya" ucap Riku pada mereka berdua.

"Eh? Maaf, begini ya? Hyehyehyeh" Sora dan Roxas memiringkan topi mereka, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang membalikkan topi mereka.

"Bego'! Bukan gitu cara makenya goblok!" teriak Axel.

Tiba-tiba ada suara raungan monster yang marah, dan ternyata itu adalah hiu darat! Sora dan Roxas langsung kabur.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

DUAG BLETAK TAK DUG DUG TAK DAK! Terdengar suara menyakitkan dari mulut Sora dan Roxas! Keberuntungan berada di pihak Vanitas, do'i nggak denger suara yang sedang terjadi di luar rumahnya karena dia udah menutupi telinganya dengan lap pel! Hiu darat meninggalkan Sora dan Roxas.

"Akang Sora! Akang baik-baik aja, kan?" tanya Namine khawatir.

Kaki Sora dan Roxas jatuh ke tanah, "Kagaaaaak...!" sahut Sora.

"Cepet! Masuk ke dalam segitiga sebelum hiu darat kembali!" Namine, Kairi dan Xion membawa segitiga mereka dekat dengan Sora dan Roxas, lalu menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Hiu darat gak hanya menyerang satu kali, makin lama serangannya makin menyakitkan, menurut data polisi, hit hiu darat mencapai 52 hit, dengan 24 combo dan 13 spesial combo. Kalo dia ngamuk, dia bisa mengeluarkan limit breaknya!" oceh Ventus. Riku, Ventus dan Axel juga membawa segitiga mereka dekat dengan Sora dan Roxas lalu menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Kalian gila! Mustahil segitiga kayak ginian bisa nyelametin gue ama Sora! Mending gue kabur aja!" Roxas langsung lari gaje.

"Iya! Gue mau kabur aja!" Sora ikut-ikutan lari gaje.

"JANGAAAAN!" teriak tiga cewek.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hiu darat kembali menyerang Sora dan Roxas! DUAK DUG BLETAK DAG DUAG! Terdengar suara menyakitkan dari mulut Sora dan Roxas! Hiu darat lagi-lagi meninggalkan Sora dan Roxas.

"Goblok lo berdua! Dia gak suka orang yang lari ketakutan!" teriak Axel.

Sora dan Roxas bangun dengan gigi yang udah pada protol, "Makasih.. gue jalan pincang aja dah.."

"JANGAAAAN!" teriak tiga cewek lagi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hiu darat lagi-lagi menyerang Sora dan Roxas! DUAGH BLETAK DAK DESH! Terdengar suara Sora dan Roxas yang sengsara! Bahkan sampai membangunkan King Mickey yang sedang tidur di Disney Castle! Hiu darat kembali meninggalkan Sora dan Roxas.

"Dia lebih gak suka orang yang jalannya pincang!" ucap Riku.

Sora dan Roxas bangun dengan mata yang udah pada bengkak, "Oke.. kalo gitu, gue bakal.."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hiu darat langsung kembali dan menghajar Sora dan Roxas! DAG DUG DUAGH BLETAK DAG TAK! Suara Sora dan Roxas sudah hampir tidak terdengar lagi. Hiu darat kembali pergi.

"Eh, lo udah kasih tau hal merangkak gak?" tanya Axel pada Ventus.

"Oh iya, dia juga gak suka orang yang merangkak!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Entah kenapa hiu darat kembali datang dan menghajar Sora dan Roxas! DUG DUG TAK BLETAK DUAGH! Lagi-lagi hiu darat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Udah gue bilang dia gak suka orang yang merangkak! Lo berdua budeg apa?" teriak Ventus.

"Terus kami harus ngapain?" kesal Roxas.

"Gak tau! Kayaknya dia gak suka lo berdua!" jawab Axel.

"Pura-pura aja jadi orang laen! Itu juga kalo lo berdua bisa!" sambung Riku.

"Say! Nih, gambar aja segitiga siku-siku!" Xion melempar kayu ke Roxas.

"Okeh.."

"WAAAA..!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hiu darat melakukan spesial combonya pada Sora dan Roxas. Lalu dia meninggalkan Sora dan Roxas lagi.

"Say! Itu sih bukan segitiga siku-siku! Tapi trapesium siku-siku!" teriak Xion ke Roxas.

"Lo berdua kan udah SMA. Masa' bedain segitiga siku-siku ama trapesium siku-siku aja gak becus? Blo'on lo!" ucap Kairi.

Sora dan Roxas meluncur ke tempat Namine, Kairi dan Xion, "TERSERAH! GUE GAK PEDULI!" teriak mereka berdua. Hiu darat kembali, dia melihat segitiga siku-siku yang dibuat tiga cewek itu, dia menggeram kesal, lalu memberikan isyarat pada Sora dan Roxas, seakan ngomong 'I will kill you soon!', lalu hiu darat itu pergi.

Karena pengalaman itulah, Sora dan Roxas sudah kapok dengan yang namanya 'Kemping'.

**-x-The End-x-**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Gaje? Aneh? Gak nyambung? Perlu saya hapus? Nah..  
><strong>

**Review?  
><strong>


End file.
